


【旧剑咕哒♂】子夜穿行

by Karamors



Category: Fate/Grand Order
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-26
Updated: 2020-09-26
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:34:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,565
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26661502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Karamors/pseuds/Karamors
Summary: 他买下了立香的一晚，今夜立香便是属于他的，纵使并无杀死立香的打算，也得给这自以为是的小吸血鬼一点难忘的教训才行。
Relationships: Arthur Pendragon | Saber & Fujimaru Ritsuka
Kudos: 1





	【旧剑咕哒♂】子夜穿行

**Author's Note:**

> 吸血鬼paro前提的站街梗  
> 完全我流的xp放出  
> 包含强迫行为/mob暗示/失禁描写

藤丸立香在寻找他今晚的猎物。

这个冬天还没有下过雪，寒意却来得凛厉。他往合拢的手掌中哈着气，掌心被呼出的水汽氤氲得暖而潮湿。远离首都的偏僻小镇与喧闹和热烈无缘，数十年来如停滞般维持着一成不变的古老风貌，身旁的街灯年久失修，沉暗的光融在漆黑夜色里，昭示着它的沧桑和老旧。

“嘿小子，能买你的屁股吗？多少钱都行！”半个小时前，一个醉酒的男人冲着他大喊。他皱皱眉头，将下半张脸都埋进棉麻围巾里，隔绝那些令人不悦的酒气，毫不客气地回敬：“最便宜的婊子都会担心你这蠢猪付不出钱来。”男人吃了瘪，有些恼火地啐了一口，顺手砸碎了酒瓶，骂骂咧咧地走远。

立香长出一口气，他并不在意床第间的对象是谁，也不在乎对方能否拿出许诺的价格。只是醉汉们更容易被施虐的欲望糊满头脑，行为粗暴不可控，操他时发了狠，往往会在他的肉体上留下暴力的瘀伤，更是不顾他的抗议，肆意用精液灌满他的肚子，清理起来又是件麻烦事，于结果而言，并不是笔划算买卖。

他是猎手，应当仔细挑选他的猎物，而不是被猎物所选择。

凉意从围巾的间隙渗进来，立香不禁缩了缩脖子。寒冷的冬夜本就不会有很多人出没于街头巷尾，他开始懊恼自己一时的傲慢，放跑了难得的猎物，今夜或许又要失望而归了。

还没等他彻底沮丧，有声音在他身后响起：“夜很深了，独自在外闲逛是很危险的，孩子。”

感谢上帝，感谢耶稣，感谢圣母玛利亚还有别的什么乱七八糟的东西，他主动送上门来的猎物就在眼前，蒙在鼓里，殊不知即将坠入捕食者的网：“小心遇到坏人，还有吸血鬼啊。”

他藏起心中的雀跃，不露声色地拉了拉围巾，掩住开口说话时露出的尖利犬牙，一副受难的可怜模样：“今晚若是没人带我走，我就要饿死在外面啦。”

优秀的捕食者要么一开始便伸出凶恶的爪牙，要么变成诱人深入的毒饵，藤丸立香属于后者，他是伊甸的蛇，攀在无知之人的耳边吐息，邀请他采食禁果，诱惑他与自己同去：“先生，您能买下我一夜吗？”

昏黄的街灯忽然亮了几度，立香看清了他的模样，对方像是位旅行者，身穿在这个季节显得不合时宜的单薄风衣，手边提着有些磨损的旅行木箱。男人垂下的睫毛呈透明的金色，在眼睑处投下一片阴影，随着忽明忽暗的灯光轻微颤动，与过往的床伴们相比，是个难得漂亮的人。他看着立香，似乎是笑了：“只此一夜？”

“只此一夜。”

＜＜＜

男人跟在立香的后面，穿过几条街，拐进一条小巷尽头的旅馆。旅馆门面很小，并不显眼，破败的招牌生了锈，勉强才能辨别出上面潦草的花体字。

屋内的光景比表面看到的要宽敞，迎面而来的暖意将里外分割成了两个世界。陈旧的木地板渗出一股油腻烟酒的气味儿，仰头便能望见酒柜上方那台总是慢半个钟头的孔雀挂表，铜金色的时针刚刚指向十二。有寥寥几个男人坐在桌前喝酒，看到两人进门，投来说不清道不明的怪异视线，立香小声提醒别看他们，免得惹麻烦，随后领着亚瑟径直走到里面的柜台。他和老板娘混得熟络，一言不发递过去两枚银币，老板娘摸着手边的花猫，隔着厚重的老花眼镜打量他们两眼，丢过来一把钥匙：“二楼最西头。”

旅馆的木制楼梯同样年头已久，像是年迈的关节骨骼，稍微受力就会发出吱呀的异响。踏上最后一级阶梯时，立香听到老板娘在楼下不耐烦喊了句：“动静小点儿！我这旅馆十几年了可经不起折腾！”随之引起男人们一阵不怀好意的窃笑。

房间中弥漫着酒精香烟的残存气息，似乎还混杂了若有若无的脂粉味，不等仔细辨别又消失了。此外除了一张床，一张矮桌和床头的灯，再没有别的家具，彰显着他们的一夜温存有多么廉价。好在买春的男人大多不会介意场合，无论是在华贵帷幔的大床上，还是两枚银币一晚的破旧小旅馆里，男孩的身体都能一样灼烧他们的肉欲。

而男孩今夜的情人看起来心不在焉，毫无主动性。这种反应在缺少经验的童贞客人们身上很常见，鼓起勇气来找妓女，到了床上却不知所措，手忙脚乱，最后只能草草了事，白白浪费掉劳累一周才得来的工钱。立香边脱下衣服，边随口向对方搭话：“方便问下您的名字吗？啊，不说也没关系，我叫藤丸立香，是本名。”

男人正在整理旅行箱中的东西，不时发出金属和玻璃碰撞的清脆声响。他抬起头，光线将他碧绿的眼铺上一层暖色：“亚瑟·潘德拉贡，本名。”

立香记性不是很好，也没兴趣记住每一个客人，男人的名字在他嘴边打了个弯，转头消失在脑海中：“亚瑟先生，您的口音和打扮不像本地人呢，是来旅行的吗？”他无意间扫过箱子里的内容，隐约看到一角露出的十字架和圣经封面，心中泛起一阵不屑，忍不住揶揄道：“想不到像您这样虔诚信教的人，也会背叛天主寻欢作乐。”

“我并非信者，只是工作所需。”亚瑟合上箱子，立香已经褪去了所有衣物，将赤裸的身躯展露在他眼前。少年的肤色如月色般素白，却突兀地布着情爱留下的斑驳痕迹，或是腿间，或是腰侧。还未完全发育长开的骨架窄小又自持，支撑起柔软的皮肉，隐隐凸显出肋骨的形状。

立香跨坐上亚瑟的双腿，顺势与男人一同倒进床单里。他一一解开亚瑟衬衫上缀着的铜制纽扣，缺乏实感的指尖停留在对方胸前画着圈，询问需不需要他用嘴。

亚瑟伸手抓住了立香不安分的手腕，一面扯下领带，将立香纤细的双臂折在背后，用领带捆了个结实。失去自由的姿势让立香感到些许不悦，紧缚的手臂牵制着他的上半身，为了缓解后背和肢体的酸痛，他不得不尽力挺直胸膛，看起来像是迫不及待投怀送抱。

来往的客人众多，难免几位会有特殊的癖好。立香挪动身体，调整成舒服一些的角度靠在枕边，抬起未被束缚的脚轻点亚瑟的下腹，示意他进行下去。

亚瑟接下来没了动作，立香以为他不知该如何继续，刚要好心指导，亚瑟突然压制住他毫无防备的肩膀，一只手蛮横地撬开他的口，生着薄茧的拇指摩挲着湿热的口腔和绵软的舌，最后抵在他异于常人的犬牙上。

上一秒给人无害错觉的男人露出了似笑非笑的表情，让立香心中不详的预感愈盛，未等做出大事不妙的判断，男人便宣告了他的败北：“被亲手设下的圈套绊了脚呢，吸血鬼，勾引上门的嫖客居然是猎人。”

男孩的瞳孔因一瞬的惊慌而放大，脚趾在床上划出不安的褶皱：“为什么......我隐藏的很好才对......”

“你太着急，太天真了。自以为是猎手，不曾想会成为他人的猎物，轻易泄露了嗜血的本性。”亚瑟两指伸进他的口中搅动，指腹压住湿漉漉的舌，比划出一个剪掉的动作。

立香全身冷得如同结了冰，比在街头游荡了几个小时还要冷。他早该察觉到，亚瑟从最初就无意隐瞒，男人的手提箱里有装填了银制子弹的手枪，玻璃瓶中或许是驱魔用的圣水和墓土，圣经十字架除了为信徒所用，也是猎人的贴身之物。而立香犯了愚蠢的错误，无动于衷任人打包好，一无所知地跳进陷阱里。逃离危险的本能驱使着他夹紧双腿，蜷起身子向后躲去：“求......求您放过我吧，先生......我从没杀过人，只是趁做爱时吸一点点血......为了不挨饿......”

他缩到床头的一角，退无可退，不敢在性命攸关的时刻撒谎，只能语无伦次地解释：“他们只当我是普通的妓女......从没发现异样，第二天就会回家去......我真的没有......请不要杀我......”

猎人当然会事先调查他的目标，被判定为有害的对象才有清除的必要，立香不过是扮演了一个低贱的娼妓，利用拙劣的小聪明果腹，远不足以被当作必须处理的危害。但小吸血鬼显然不清楚这些规矩，他在亚瑟身下战战兢兢，宛如受惊的幼兽，连试图反抗都放弃，生怕因此罪加一等，让只是一时兴起的亚瑟都觉得单纯到好笑了。

原本应该坦明真相，到此为止了，亚瑟可以放他的目标落荒而逃，就此结束任务。但还不行，他买下了立香的一晚，今夜立香便是属于他的，纵使并无杀死立香的打算，也得给这自以为是的小吸血鬼一点难忘的教训才行，而小家伙尚不知已获赦免，正怕得不敢动弹。亚瑟抚过立香脸上的泪痕，望着男孩盛满胆怯的眼神，慢条斯理地说：“在决定你的处置之前，我们的交易还要完成才行，藤丸立香。”

“不......求您了......别......”这在听者耳中几乎等同恐吓，立香发出能称作悲鸣的泣音，无力地任由亚瑟将他的双腿打开，浅金的脑袋埋进腿间，含住他软塌塌的性器。

亚瑟动作很轻，舌尖在阴茎和囊袋上游走，每一处敏感都被细致地舔舐。立香压在背后的手臂无法活动被硌得生疼，他不自觉地弓起身，挺起胯部，于是带着抵触意味的挣扎都变成了邀请，将自己往亚瑟口中送的更深。下身传来的感触清晰又强烈，连绵不绝的快感对理性产生了不可逆转的破坏，在这种被强行侵犯的认知下，他的前端竟然恬不知耻地抬起了头，可怜巴巴地滴着透明的爱液，想要射出的欲望积蓄在顶端，预示着濒临绝顶的前兆。

不......不要......至少不要射在亚瑟的嘴里......可惜忍耐终归有极限，不会让他的祈求如愿。仅存的理智随着射精的同时决堤，粘稠的液体全数落入了亚瑟的口中，也让立香相信自己离死亡更近一分。不知是因为高潮的余韵，还是对未知后果的恐惧，他无法遏制地发起抖，结结巴巴求饶道歉：“对......对不起......我不是故意的......饶过我吧......”

亚瑟捏过他的下颚吻他，把那些颠三倒四的话堵在嘴里，苦涩的精液混合着唾液，借着吻在两人间进行温软湿润的交换。他听见亚瑟说：“立香应该尝过许多男人的味道吧，有尝过自己的吗？”

立香并非纯真生涩的处女，身体早已被调教得烂熟，习惯对情欲做出淫乱的反应，不顾主人是否甘愿，轻易发了情。大腿和腹部被亚瑟碰过的地方覆上一层暧昧的红色，和未消褪的吻痕叠加成危险的信号，乳珠在贴近接吻时被亚瑟的衣料浅浅摩擦，因催情而充血挺立，下体自觉分泌出的淫水在床布上洇出深色的水痕。他嗓音嘶哑，说不出完整的话，只能慌忙摇头否认。

承受性事的少年是荆棘花束，每每动情都散发着奶油罗勒的甜腻香气，食之甘如蜜糖，令人迷醉上瘾，想要浅尝辄止未免强人所难了。亚瑟将他背过身去，抬高腰部以方便进入，但软了的双腿无法支撑立香完成这个姿势。他只好哆哆嗦嗦跪趴在床上，一想到亚瑟的视线如何从背后打量他，他就更紧张一分，然而无意识颤动的穴口急于被安抚，出卖了立香的渴求。

他没有等太久便得到了满足。男人带着些许力道的手掐住苍白的臀肉，将稀薄的淫液当做润滑，半是强迫半是抚慰，一寸寸破开他的身体，即使不回头看，光凭媚肉痴迷交合的程度也能推测出性器的尺寸可观。

无论曾多少次被填满内腔，立香始终都无法适应情事带来的的高热刺激。尤其是他当前惊吓过度，软肉比平常还要紧得要命，身上人细微的牵扯都带动穴肉进一步缠紧收缩，用力吞入滚烫的肉刃。硬热的阴茎在他体内残忍进出，后穴被撑开到极致，敏感点和黏膜都被阴茎顶端或浅或深地冲撞，快感蔓延侵蚀了大脑，逼得他几乎快要死在刽子手的折磨之下。立香死死咬住枕头的一角，尝到了眼泪的咸涩味道，把破碎的呜咽声强压在腹中。亚瑟轻拍了他的臀部，不痛，却有难以忽视的酥麻感传至全身，他听见男人说：“你可以叫出来。”

立香终于溢出失声的呻吟和哭叫。微不足道的仁慈让他的隐忍瞬间崩塌，还没来得及感恩戴德，便在抗拒的哭腔中被再次狠狠插入，性器顶进极深的地方，脆弱的敏感点被凶狠地压迫，刺激得他浑身痉挛，最终绝望地射出，伴随着别的什么液体，溅洒在身前，在白色床单上形成明显的污迹。他无法自控地在高潮中失禁了，这是从未有过的，任何人都不曾给予他的崩溃体验。立香此时哪里都是湿的，分不清哪些是泪水，哪些是汗水。在无尽的羞耻和自我厌恶中，亚瑟深埋进他绞紧的肉穴，将白浊的精液释放在内里，一滴一点都不准流出来，使少年恍惚产生了被迫受孕的错觉。

他哭得厉害，胸腔钝痛接不上气，加上强烈的饥饿和疲劳引起阵阵反胃感，忍不住干呕起来。始作俑者柔声赞许了他的乖顺和努力，抚摸着他颤抖的后背，将手掌递到他的嘴边。

立香还在抽着气，下意识咬住了亚瑟的手指，在猎人的默许下，伸出尖牙，刺破薄弱的皮肤，细小的创面渗出鲜血，与亚瑟的掌心一样温热。他小心翼翼用舌尖临摹着伤口的形状，含住手指吮吸，甘甜的血液缓缓流入口中，滑过干渴的喉咙，逐渐平复了焦灼的饥饿感。

“立香，你以后做爱或是吸血的时候都会想起，你曾经边哭边被一个叫亚瑟的人操到失禁。”

言外之意仿佛他还有以后，立香还没清醒就已经困惑起来。亚瑟解开他双手的束缚，轻声私语宛若恋人：“我不会杀你，至少现在不会。但是......如果你有成为人类威胁的那一天，我会再来找到你。”

说完这话，他像是宽慰一般，揉捏着立香僵硬疼痛的手腕，认真地提醒：“在那天真的到来之前，可不要被别的狼先吃掉了。”

他不知道立香是否听得明白，但立香在他怀中点了点头。藤丸立香是糜艳的玫瑰，张扬又隐秘，沾满欲滴的清露，亚瑟是他等待采撷的花期中，仅限一夜的过客。一夜的时间太短，太奢侈，又漫长到足以让年少情人留给他的浅伤闭合，凝结成薄薄的血痂，之后也用不了太久，便会生长恢复得光洁如初。亚瑟张开手，指节上的咬痕在逆光下像是深红的血石，又像是温柔环绕住的戒指。

他忽然希望伤口能愈合得慢一点，再慢一点就好了。


End file.
